In recent years, there has been an increased interest in developing alternative driving control systems for vehicles intended for road traffic, e.g. cars, trucks or buses, which normally are controlled by a driver located in the vehicle. These alternative driving control systems will thus provide for vehicle control which may control speed, steering, braking etc. without any intervention of a driver located in the vehicle. These systems may be referred to by different names such as autonomous driving, driver independent control, remote driving control, coloning or route keeping control. The driver independent control mode may for example be a mode in which the vehicle is remotely controlled, the controlled vehicle is set to follow a leading vehicle, the vehicle being pre-programmed to follow a certain route provided with vehicle guiding marks or controlled by GPS and map data. Different systems for driver independent control of a vehicle may for example be found in WO 11/042,160, WO 12/050,305, WO 08/110,654, US 2009/319 112, US 2010/106 356, U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,239, US 2004/193 363, U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,031 or US 2008/059 007. The presence of a driver independent control system will thus allow the inactive driver to concentrate on other issues than controlling the vehicle, e.g. to read, to relax or watch a movie. The present disclosure is directed to make the journey relaxing for the driver while the vehicle is driven in a driver independent controlled mode.